


Unity

by myriadofnothing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Evil Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mind Control, Rape, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadofnothing/pseuds/myriadofnothing
Summary: Loki rummages through Clint's mind.  A ficlet.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> No. 7—Enemy to caretaker

Picking through Clint’s mind was fun. He was intelligent and deeply emotional, an outcast who’d found a family, though old betrayals and failures still haunted him, and was still often lonely if he mistakenly allowed himself the quiet space to think. He was a hedonist in part but also had deep, cold depths, both of which Loki could appreciate. He was shameless in his pursuit of attachments: namely Natasha, Coulson, then Laura, but also countless others in between, even just now a younger soldier in Loki’s outfit. And Loki too, of course, though that had more to do with the geas than what Clint did with his free will.

In the memory, Clint caught his fellow soldier looking and looked him over in return with a come-hither smirk that Loki wished he could see. While the memories were rich with introspection and emotion, they naturally showed from Clint’s eyes out. Loki could summon the soldier and invade his memories to see the other side, but most humans were dumb, petty beasts. He doubted it would be as interesting as it was through Clint.

Clint grunted as Loki dropped the memory and rummaged: flying planes, acrobatics, target practice, playing children. He saw his brother for a moment in what must have been one of Thor’s habitual trips to Midgard. He sunk into the memory, but there was nothing of interest about Thor. It was just Clint bantering with Coulson, complaining about the damp and cold but still electric with his work, glad to have a voice in his ear instead of silence and his own thoughts. Clint wondered if not wrapping the mission up tonight meant it would stretch out into long weeks working close with Coulson, or if it meant reassignment, maybe with Natasha, maybe alone, or maybe he’d be rotated to on-call and he could go home.

Loki brushed through memories until he saw naked flesh—it was vulgar of him, he knew, but Clint had a strong emotional interaction with sex, the likes of which Loki hadn’t had himself in a very long time. It was fun to ride along.

Clint panted shallow breaths, pained by Loki’s psychic presence. Loki tucked him closer against his front.

 _Do you like this one?_ he murmured.

In the memory, they both felt the soft fabric of Coulson’s nice suit, the warmth of his body, Clint’s thrill at fucking his boss, at the power Coulson had over him, how much Clint loved the sensation of touch at all.

“Sir,” Clint said, one pained word that meant ‘yes, sir’ and ‘please, stop,’ at the same time.

Loki finished living out that particular memory, then withdrew to their present reality. He didn’t want Clint’s mind to unravel before he was done playing with him. Midgardians had no psychic stamina at all.

Clint gasped to be unburdened. “Sir, what are you looking for? I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, if you just tell me what you’re looking for.” He was sweet with the geas and breathless with the echos of pain, and yet still a little sarcastic, too. “It’ll go faster.”

“My way is more fun,” Loki drawled.

A twist of sedir had Clint cleaned and readied again. Loki pushed him onto his belly and straddled him. Clint pushed his ass up on his own, or at least the geas had him do it.


End file.
